emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Sharma family
File:Original Sharmas.jpg CharityAndJaiWedding.jpg File:Molly's first christmas.jpg File:Sharmas and Rakesh.jpg File:Rishi has a heart attack.jpg Episode 8426.8427.png The Sharmas are a family who has appeared in Emmerdale since 2009. Storylines 2000s Brothers Jai and Nikhil Sharma arrived in the village on 11th September 2009, having purchased a new sweet factory. Owning a factory together, with their vastly different approaches to business, caused some tension between the brothers. Their sister Priya arrived a few days later. The family did not get off to the best start with reverend Ashley Thomas when Priya got drunk with Eli Dingle in The Woolpack and ended up dancing on the top of Ashley's car. 2010s Priya left the village in March 2010, saying country life wasn't for her and her brothers waved her off as she left in a taxi. Nikhil starts dating Maisie Wylde and they become engaged in early 2011. However, when Maisie admits that she does not love Nikhil, they break up and she leaves Emmerdale. Meanwhile, Jai develops an interest in Charity Tate, who's in a relationship with local bad-boy Cain Dingle, and gives her a job in the factory. Charity makes it clear she can't cheat on Cain but after he sleeps with Faye Lamb she dumps him and moves in with Jai at Holdgate Farm. After a lot of turmoil Charity proposed to Jai and he accepted. At their engagement party, Jai is attacked by Declan Macey after Declan finds out about his affair with his wife Ella's affair which led to him fathering their daughter, Mia many years earlier. However, Jai is left devastated when Mia passes away in August 2011. In November 2011, Jai and Nikhil's parents Rishi and Georgia Sharma arrive in the village to meet Jai's fancée, Charity. Along with them, Priya returns and announces that she is staying and moving back in with Jai and Nikhil. Jai and Charity marry in January 2012. Their relationship hits a rough patch when Jai reveals he wants children whilst Charity doesn't want any more. After briefly dating both Katie Sugden and Chas Dingle, Nikhil is shocked when Gennie Walker admits that she is in love with him and the two eventually begin a relationship. Nikhil becomes confused when Gennie starts acting strangely and he decides they should take a break. However, Charity reveals that Gennie is pregnant. Nikhil then proposes. After the news of Gennie's pregnancy, Jai has another row with Charity and goes to the factory with a bottle of whisky. While there he ended up having a one-night-stand with the cleaner, Rachel Breckle. A couple of weeks later, she reveals that she is pregnant but plans to have a termination, however, Jai stops her and begs her to keep the baby. Soon after arriving Priya develops a crush on David Metcalfe, who initially resists her advances on account of his marriage to Alicia Gallagher, who is serving time in prison. Priya continues to flirt with David, who succumbs to her advances and in early 2013 the pair get engaged. On 17th October 2012 Gennie gives birth to their daughter, who they name Molly. Rishi's and Georgia's marriage dissolve and Rishi moves in with Jai. Gennie and Nikhil marry in April 2013, but their happiness is shortlived as Gennie is murdered by Cameron Murray in August 2013. Nikhil struggles to bond with Molly after Gennie's death but he finally managed and the pair left the village for Toronto on 20th August 2013. In October, Cameron holds some of the villagers' hostages at the Woolpack, with Priya amongst them. She makes it out but is later distraught, however, when David leaves her on her wedding day for Alicia. Priya is later upset when she learns that she is pregnant with David's child, and plans to have an abortion, although David and Alicia manage to persuade her to keep the baby. In November 2013, Rishi suffers a heart attack but recovers, however, simultaneously Charity finds out that Jai has fathered a child, Archie Breckle, with Rachel and soon after ends their marriage. Priya begins developing an eating disorder and when Alicia's sister, Leyla Harding returns to Emmerdale, she becomes good friends with Priya and eventually finds out about Priya's eating disorder. She tries to persuade her to get help for her baby's sake. A few weeks later, Priya collapses in the café, hitting her stomach and is rushed to hospital, where she is told that her and her unborn child are suffering from anorexia, due to her eating disorder. Priya later realises that what she is doing is wrong and goes to a special eating disorder clinic to save herself and her baby. On 16th May 2014 Priya gives birth to a baby girl, Amba, and the doctors tell David and Priya that their daughter has sepsis but she eventually pulls through. A lonely Priya begins to consider an arranged marriage. She meets Rakesh Kotecha and they begin to fall in love. On 7th October 2014, Priya and Rakesh Kotecha are due to marry. However, Priya gets cold feet and jilts him. Jai begins a relationship with Megan Macey, and the two marry on 15th January 2015. In August 2015, Megan discovers she is pregnant with Jai's baby, but Megan later fakes a miscarriage after seeing the lengths Jai went to try to get custody of his son Archie. Megan left Jai but he later found out Megan had lied about losing the baby when he sees her cradling the bump. On 29th October 2015, Nikhil briefly returns to the village for the first time since 2013, but he soon leaves again in February the following year. On 3rd March 2016, Megan gave birth to Jai's daughter Eliza. The baby was rushed into the NICU and Megan and Jai are informed that the baby had been starved of oxygen at birth and it was possible that their daughter would have cerebral palsy. On 10th March 2016, Priya and Rakesh marry. In late June 2016, Rakesh starts a fire at Mill Cottage for an insurance scam. Nicola King is trapped inside, unbeknownst to him, and she suffers significant injuries. In June 2017, Nicola's husband Jimmy drunkenly reveals that Rakesh caused the fire eleven months previously, and after skipping bail, Rakesh flees the village. In 2018, Dr Manpreet Jutla, covered for Dr Cavanagh at the Abbott Lane Surgery. When Rishi arrived for his health check he took a fancy towards the doctor. In March 2019, Rishi reveals that he and Manpreet got married in Las Vegas. The following month, Priya is part of a big night out that goes horribly wrong after she witnesses teacher Maya Stepney kiss underage student Jacob Gallagher and thus she along with Tracy Metcalfe and Leyla Harding attacked her, resulting in her supposed "death". However, it was later revealed she had survived and she was later put on trial for her crimes. In August 2019, the family was in financial troubles when the factory went up in smokes, killing factory worker Frank Clayton. Jai, therefore, was forced to sell a share to Kim Tate. In the end, they both owed a 49.5% share while the remaining 1% belonged to Nicola King. However, Jai was horrified when Nicola sold her share to Kim's business partner, Al Chapman, giving them together majority control. Jai had no power when they decided to not rebuild the factory and instead build an outdoor pursuits centre on the site. In September 2019, Archie returned to the village to stay with Jai after Rachel suddenly passed away. However, Archie soon struggled as Arthur, the son of Jai's current girlfriend Laurel Thomas, started bullying him but he manipulated Archie to keep it from Jai and Laurel. 2020s TBA Family Member's *Rishi Sharma, married Georgia Sharma (1972-2012) and Manpreet Jutla (2019-). **Jai Sharma, son of Rishi and Georgia Sharma, married Charity Tate (2012-2014) and Megan Macey (2015). ***Mia Macey, daughter of Jai Sharma and Ella Hart. ***Archie Breckle, son of Jai Sharma and Rachel Breckle. ***Eliza Macey, daughter of Jai Sharma and Megan Macey. **Nikhil Sharma, son of Rishi and Georgia Sharma, married Gennie Walker (2013). ***Molly Sharma, daughter of Nikhil Sharma and Gennie Walker. **Priya Kotecha, daughter of Rishi and Georgia Sharma, married Rakesh Kotecha (2016-2017). ***Amba Metcalfe - daughter of Priya Kotecha and David Metcalfe. Key Dates Births *17th April ?? - Rishi Sharma *10th October ?? - Rakesh Kotecha *4th June 1971 - Megan Macey *20th July 1975 - Jai Sharma *9th January 1976 - Charity Dingle *7th July 1986 - Priya Sharma *15th November 1987 - Gennie Walker *4th May 1992 - Mia Macey *17th October 2012 - Molly Sharma *13th December 2012 - Archie Breckle *16th May 2014 - Amba Metcalfe *3rd March 2016 - Eliza Macey Deaths *8th November 2011 - Mia Macey *25th July 2013 - Gennie Walker Marriages *1972 - Georgia Sharma and Rishi Sharma *26th January 2012 - Charity Tate and Jai Sharma *15th April 2013 - Gennie Walker and Nikhil Sharma. *15th January 2015 - Megan Macey and Jai Sharma *10th March 2016 - Priya Sharma and Rakesh Kotecha *March 2019 - Rishi Sharma and Manpreet Jutla Category:Families